1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an assembly board manufacturing system which performs predetermined processing, such as screen printing or mounting components, with respect to a board, and an installation method of an undersupporting device in the assembly board manufacturing system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art, in an assembly board manufacturing system which performs predetermined processing, such as screen printing or mounting components, with respect to a board, in order to stably perform the processing to the board, a lower surface of the board which becomes a processing target is supported. An undersupporting device which is used in supporting the board has a shape or a size that varies in accordance with the size of the board or a state (for example, a disposition state of components which have already been mounted on the lower surface of the board) of the lower surface, and when changing the type of the board to be produced, preparatory work of exchanging the undersupporting device in accordance with the board that becomes the processing target is required. Most of the preparatory work of exchanging the undersupporting device is performed manually, and causes an increase in the number of processes. Therefore, a system which prepares a plurality of undersupporting devices which correspond to the type of the board in advance, and automatically changes the undersupporting devices in accordance with the board which becomes the processing target, is known. For example, in Japanese Patent No. 3499759, a system which supplies a carrier that can hold an undersupporting device into a transporter, and supplies and collects the undersupporting device through the supplied carrier, is disclosed.